Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
With a light emitting device including a light emitting element such as an LED, high light emission efficiency can be obtained, so that such a light emitting device is used in many devices such as a backlight for a display device and the like and a lighting device for illumination.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-34292 discloses a light emitting device that includes a resin package including positive and negative leads, and electronic components such as a light emitting element and a protective element that are disposed on the resin package. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-34292 further discloses a configuration in which a light emitting element having a positive electrode and a negative electrode on the same surface side is flip-chip mounted on positive and negative leads.